The Next Generation of Marauders
by The marauders21
Summary: Katy Black, Rose Lupin and Genevieve Barrow have thier own adventure! Eventual Harry/O.C. Fred/O.C. George/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Next Generation of Marauders**_

Name- Katy Lily Black

Age- 13 when I come to Hogwarts

Friends- Rose L., Genevieve B.

_(She comes to Hogwarts with her 'uncle' Moony and Rose Lupin, and finds out about her father escaping.)_

Father- Sirius Black

Mother- Marline Gold (Dead)

Appearance-

Black long slightly wavy hair

Tiny nose

Fangs like a Wolf

Black wolf ears popping out of her hair

Black shaggy tail

Grey/Blue eyes

Red lips

Pale/tan

She can turn into a wolf

Nickname- Fangs

Name- Rose Mary Lupin

Age- 13 when she comes to Hogwarts

Friends- Katy B., Genevieve B.

_(She comes to Hogwarts with her father and Katy Black, Finds out her friend's father escapes.)_

Father- Remus Lupin

Mother- Mary Gold (Dead)

Appearance-

Brown Long silky hair

Tiny nose

Teeth like a cat including little cat fangs

Brown cat ears popping out of her hair

Brown silky tail

Green/Blue eyes

Red Lips

Pale/Tann

She can turn into a cat whenever she wants.

Nickname- Tiger or Tiger -Lily

Name- Genevieve Lomasi Barrow

Age- 13 when comes to Hogwarts

Father- David Barrow

Mother- Winnie Hardon (Dead)

Appearance-

Red short straight hair

Tiny nose

Teeth like a fox

Fox ears popping out of her hair

Fox tail

Brown/Blue eyes

Pale pink lips

Pale

She can turn into a fox whenever she wants.

Nickname- Lomasi

_**Chapter one, Meeting up.**_

**Katy's PoV**

"Hurry up! The train waits for no-one!" I yelled to my Godfather and god sister.

"I wish it did." I heard Rose mutter.

"Come on! I always wanted to go- OOF!" I said then bumped into a boy.

"Sorry." I said checking I had the head band on and my fangs were hidden.

"It's alright, who are you? I have never seen you before." The boy who looked a lot like Prongs in one of my pictures.

"Uh- I'm Katy Black." I told him.

"Cool, I'm Harry Potter. What grade are you in?" He asked me.

"3."

"So am I, do you wanna get a compartment with me and my friends." He offered.

"Sure."

_Meanwhile with Rose…_

**Rose's PoV**

I struggled with my trunk, my friend was supposed to help me, she's stronger, I tried yet again failing when a boy 2 years older than me came.

"Hi, you need any help?" The ginger boy said.

"Yes please. My friend was supposed to help me. Grr." I growled even though that was her job.

He put it on the rack and turned to me.

"There you go miss…"

"Rose Lupin, Thank you Mr…" I said.

"George Weasly." He said,

"Pleasure."

"See you around Hogwarts, Rose."

"You too, George." I said waving good-bye.

**Genevieve's PoV**

I was putting my pet owl, Ginger in her cage on the seat next to my seat when it became cold. I felt as all the happiness has gone from the world when a big robed thing came in. What I didn't see that I saw two other people come and produced a wolf and a cat patronus.

"Are you ok?" They asked me.

"Sure, my first day and a scary thing comes in." I said sarcastically forgetting that I do not have my head band on.

"You're the other special animangi! I'm one too, so's my friend!" A tall Brunette told me taking off her headband,

"I'm Katy Black and she's Rose Lupin. Who are you? Do you like trouble?" Katy asked me, taking off her own headband.

"I'm Genevieve Barrow. Nice to meet you, yes I like trouble." My eyes glinting with trouble.

"Then looks like we have a new friend." Rose told me.

We chatted, pulled our new robes on and got off. Saying good-bye to a normal life.


	2. Bam! The New Marauders are in the House!

_**The Next Generation of Marauders**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately or otherwise I would make Potter be an Animangi. Bugger.**

_**Chapter two, Bam! The new Marauders are in the House!**_

**Katy's PoV**

Professor Dumbledore directed us to and in the castle and to the great hall's doors but did not let us in.

"I think you should plan on making a first impression." The Headmaster told me and my friends with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean- OH!" I grabbed a box and gave it to him, "When I give word, please light it up."

"Ok." He assured me.

The girls looked at me like I was crazy and then I explained to them.

During the time we were planning Dumbledore was saying his speech.

"Now on a happier note, let's introduce three new students, let's welcome them with warm arms, Katy Black, Rose Lupin and Genevieve Barrow!"

Everyone was cheering but stopped. There was a bang out of the door.

Bam. There was whispers.

BANG! Three animals entered, a wolf, a Fox and a cat. Everyone but the Weasly twins and the slytherins were in awe.

**Rose's PoV**

We transformed back and as part of the plan when I walked past George, I got my tail to brush underneath his chin and purred. Genevieve said to a pair of ravenclaws, "Look but don't touch." And Katy told Dumbledore "Light 'her up!"

He did and the most magnificent sight came and the Slytherins were covered in green slime, Hufflepuffs in Yellow confetti, Ravenclaws in blue feathers and Gryffindor's in Red and gold sparkles. The fireworks split to 33 and created the words, 'BAM! THE NEW MARAUDERS ARE IN THE HOUSE!' Every teacher groaned but Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid. Dumbledore was bursting with laughter, Snape was glowering at us and Hagrid was chuckling.

McGonagall told us to come up and place the sorting hat on our head. It said to me, _'You would do great in Ravenclaw but better in…_GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor's cheered then quieten down for Katy. I heard with my super cat hearing _'Oh! Another black! But so much like your father, I know what to do with you…_GRYFFINDOR!'

They half-heartedly cheered but I cheered "WHOO HOO! GO!" I heard a boy sitting near me, "I met her on the train, and she isn't like black senior."

She sat next to me and the black head boy and we proceeded to watch Genevieve…

**Genevieve's PoV**

I went up to the stool and placed the hat on my head. The head asked for the headmaster and whispered for some time until Dumbledore told the hall that me, Katy and Genevieve needs to meet him after the feast. _'Well well well! We have a little betrayer in the future…'_

What do you mean?

'_Don't worry, I won't tell the old codger about this but be warned. You cannot be found._ GRYFFINDOR!'

They cheered as they did for Katy. I sat next to Rose and Fred.

…

They were waking to Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore told us something that shocked us.

We were soul-bound with three other boys.

Me-Fred

Rose-George

Katy-HARRY BLOODY POTTER!

What the hell?! We are soul bound! Me with a bloody blood-traiter! Ah well, if I kill Katy, then Harry Bloody Potter DIES!

Dumbledore was using leggimens on us but good thing I'm good at occulmency, The Old codger won't know what hit him!

**Hope you think this is good. REVIEW MY PRETTY'S! Or I will get a DRAGON AFTER YOU!**

**P.s. Here's a cookie! (::) Oh and a Hug! (- ^.^)- -(^.^-) ONLY OF YOU REVIEW!**

**I will make a special mention for you!And if you want your own character, TELL ME!**

**Special mention-**

**Lilly Flower Forever here's a cookie! (::) and a hug (-^.^)- -(^.^-) She is duh duh DUH! Rose Lupin! YAY! WOO! ALRIGHT!**


	3. Terrible secrets

The Next Generation of Marauders

_**Chapter 3, Soul bound?!**_

**Katy's PoV**

What the hell?! Imagine that you just make friends with someone then next thing you know about them is that you share half a soul with that person? I BLOODY HAVE GONE THORUGH THAT! What the hell?! Ah well, at least it isn't with Crabbe, Goyle or worse… MALFOY!

"What? Are we to tell the boys or not, professor?"

"I will tell them tomorrow. Now please go to your common room, someone is waiting for you out." He told us.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." The three of us chimed and marched to the beat. We walked out to see a prefect (Soo scary! NOT! Mmm. I'm gonna prank!) I whispered to the girls the plan and told the prefect to go ahead. I did some complicated wand movements which will make the floor glow and the next day, will make whoever walks across without the levitation spell on and will get a new hair-do (Mainly for Snape.) And some clown shoes on them. Anyone who's an animangi (Me-Wolf, Rose-Cat, Genevieve-Fox, McGonagall-Cat.) Forced back into their forms and those who are slytherins, will get pink feathery hair which will fall out! Hee Hee! Oh and anyone who lies will be hung to the air by their ankle, because of us!

…

We heard loads of woah's which meant they have gone up, an angry Meow, laughing teachers, a grumpy Snape, Roars of outrage from the Slytherins, Shoes squeaky and Laughing Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Who did this? Weasly's?" Snape roared.

"It wasn't us!" The Weasly twins said so me and my friends went out in our animal forms, muttered some spells which allowed us to go back to normal.

"It was me, Rose and Genevieve, Sir." I said simply.

"100 points from Gryffindor! And a month detention!" He yelled.

"Wait. 25 points each for good spell work and 50 for doing a reverse spell even though you were animals." Flitwick said.

"WAIT! Katy, come before you go." Dumbledore told me.

"Ok." I said.

**Rose's PoV**

Me and Genevieve shugged ran away from Snape and went to the Whomping Willow and had breakfast there.

"That was awesome of Prof. Flitwick to give points for us even though we lost them from Snape!"

"Come on! We got to get to Dad's class!" I said suddenly. "Come on!"

We ran to his class to be one minute before the bell rang. "Good, you're all here! Books away, we just need our wands and let's come to this cupboard. Does anyone know what's in here?"

Hermione said "That's a boggart."

"What does it look like?"

"It takes form of our biggest fear." I said.

"Excellent, why do we need to go once at a time, Harry?"

"Umm, because there is too many of us that it will become confused?" He guessed.

"Great! Five points for Rose, Hermione and Harry. Now Neville, what is your biggest fear?"

"Professor Snape." He muttered.

"Of course now you live with your grandmother? Right?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either."

"Imagine Snape in your grandmother's clothes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

…

Katy came back shivering so me and Genevieve were comforting her while dad went on with his class.

He opened the cupboard and Snape appeared.

"Ridikulous!"

Bam! He wore a vulture like hat, green dress and a fox scarf! We all laughed!

Partivi Patil walked in front and the boggart turned into a Mummy!

"Ridikulous!"

Bam! It became a clown in a pop-up box.

Seamus Finnegan walked up to it, it turned into a Banshee.

"Ridikulous!"

Bam! It lost its voice.

I walked up to it, it turned into a full moon.

"Ridikulous!"

It became a white balloon.

Katy walked to it, it turned into Voldemort, nostril, red eyes and all.

It said, "I will kill your friends but Harry Potter will be tortured in front of you so you can see who you made me lose. Katy Rid-"  
>"RIDIKULOUS!" She roared.<p>

BAM! He wore a pink tutu with a long light pink wig. Everyone but Harry laughed.

She walked to the end of the class with tear filled eyes.

Harry was next it became two separate figure's (A/N Yes I know it was just a Dementor but this is cooler.)

Voldemort and a Dementor.

He was frozen to the spot. "You're despicable! I cannot believe you! You (He dropped to a whisper for a bit so I could not really hear) I will torture you with my Dementor!

Katy ran in front of him and it just turned into Voldemort.

"RIDIKULOUS!" She roared louder than the second time.

He disappeared and that was the end of the class for us. Katy ran to the Whomping Willow and Genevieve went to follow her. Harry was still shocked that she saved him from the boggart.

"C-come on, Harry she needs you to c-calm her." I told him in front of him and his friends.

"Ok?" He said more like a Question.

"I'll show you the w-way." I said.

…

We went there and in. Katy was sobbing and Genevieve was patting her.

"Here Harry, please calm her. She still in shock. Poor her."

**Harry's PoV**

I went to her awkwardly. And pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Harry, Have you ever learnt that someone who was supposed to be your father who escaped jail was not your biological father this morning but he adopted you but your real father is worse than this man? No. I don't suppose you have." What did she mean?

"Sorry but what do you mean?" I asked her.

She looked me in the eye and said "Sirius was never my real father. The man who killed my mum and your parents is my father."

I was shocked, how could a pretty girl have a horrible father?

"I understand if you would not want to be friends anymore." She whispered.

I smiled then said "Of course I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more."

She looked shocked then smiled "Of course I would love that." Then she gave me a small kiss then blushed like a tomato.

I leaned in when she was not looking, turned her head to me then gave her a longer kiss that the one before. That kiss deepened into a French one then we pulled back, no more tears but smiles of happiness that we finally got each other. Katy looked around to the door then blushed. So did I. Her friends were spying the whole time then gave us cheeky grins.

We looked at each other then ran. What we did not see was Ron and Hermione talking to Rose and Genevieve what just happened.

**So? What do you think? I was wondering if you could review. I am Random! YaY! Ok… so… (::) anyone if you review.**

**Special mention-**

**Lilly flower forever.**

**Lizbiz0303 even though she has not read any of my stories…**

**Me and my friends found a baby bunnie today! One yesterday and the day before! Carrot, Lettuce and Rabster! CUTE!**


End file.
